Daddy Dearest
by Steffie1
Summary: After hearing that his father has been hospitalized after being attacked by a Reaverbot, Glyde had decided to visit him. Problem is, he doesn't even know that Glyde is his long lost son.


Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This story is set after Marmalade Roses and basically tells a bit about Glyde's past.

Glyde's parents are based on Yaito Ayanokoji's parents while his older twin brothers are based on his beta designs. Theodore aka Sayl is based on the one with the purple armour while Andr aka Drift is based on the one with the aquamarine armour. They would both look more masculine than in the actual pictures.

Glyde and related characters (c) to CAPCOM Story, concept of Glyde's family and his family's personalities (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Daddy Dearest

*Time: Early morning, Father's Day Place: ?*

Ever since Glyde and his Birdbots escaped Ryship Island, they decided to lie low for awhile until he felt that they were ready to have his revenge for that train incident. They had found a small, abandoned mansion on a nearby island. The place was okay for the avian-loving pirate. The same can't be said for the company he had kept.

"Will you three stop arguing? I can't even hear the news on the television set!" Glyde shouted at the Birdbots that were making all sorts of angry avian sounds while they sat next to their employer on the couch. With an annoyed grunt, the blonde elbowed them off the couch. The mascots got the message and kept quiet, but not without one quick squack before they shot him a dirty look.

Glyde was about to scold them for being rude when the newslady's words on the television caught his attention.  
"Breaking news! Former CEO of AyanoTech, Yukihiko Ayanokoji, had been hospitalized after being attacked by a giant Reaverbot late last night. The current CEOs of AyanoTech, Andr and Theodore Ayanokoji, had assured Ryship News that their father is in a stable condition. All citizens are advised to stay indoors until the strange outbreak of Reaverbots would subside."

Glyde felt as if his heart sank down to his ankles. Is he actually okay, or did those two idiots just say that so that people won't panic? Maybe he's in a terrible condition?  
"You must lie low for awhile while I go and visit someone."  
"Are you sure, Boss? That Yukihiko guy didn't want to have anything to do with any of Mr. Loath's plans and made it clear that he's against him. Especially since you kidnapped him, although you strangely did treat him better than the others you had kidnapped."  
"...I just think that it's good to be friendly with him. He is one of the richest men, after Mr. Loath and Tom Light. We might need him sometime."  
"If you say so, Boss."

*Much later*

As he realized that he would need a disguise, Glyde decided to wear a navy-blue business suit with a white business shirt underneath, black shoes and a black tie. He gelled his hair back and wears a thick pair of spectacles that had rectangular shaped frames. After he was ready, he decided to use the airship that was in the mansion's garage. It was an airship that was silver in colour and no one would ever believe that he would fly something so boring and unavian-like.

When he had arrived on Ryship Island, Glyde realized that it might be best to bring gifts if he were to visit Mr. Ayanokoji. He doesn't want to bring any attention to himself that he just wanted to give the old man a social visit. He went to the nearest store and bought a box of Turkish Delights and the most expensive Mint cologne that he knew he would like and got it wrapped in aquamarine wrapping paper.

Of course Glyde would know that. Just because he left home when he was fourteen, changed his name, lost all contact with his family, worked for Mr. Loath and had an enormous growth spurt; it doesn't mean that he forgot his father's tastes. Even if his father didn't know or recognize that the avian-loving pirate is his youngest son that ran away, Glyde does know and remember who his father is. Even when he gave the company to his older twin brothers that were twelve years older than him and noticed that his father paid more attention to them and bought them more expensive gifts to show how much more he loves them than him, he still loves his Daddy dearly.

*Later, the hospital waiting room*

As Glyde stood in front of the receptionist's desk, he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the receptionist. He placed the gifts on the counter.  
"Good day, my dear beautiful lady. I'm here to see Mr. Yukihiko Gareth Ayanokoji." Glyde spoke in a friendly, light tone as he tried to use his charm. The brunette smiled and blushed when she heard the compliment. "Thank you, sir. Are you a relative of his?"  
"Yes, I am. I'm his nephew." Glyde knew that stating his true relation would attract too much attention.  
"Do you any proof of your claim? I have strict orders that since anyone that claims to be a relative could be an imposter, I would need some documents."

Sensing that he might be caught out, Glyde took his glasses off and inched closer to the woman behind the desk. The blonde decided to show the lady his brightest, most charming smile.  
"My dear, do I look like someone that could lie? I'm certain that a beautiful, intelligent woman like yourself would tell right away whose an imposter, right?"  
"...You may visit Mr. Ayanokoji at Ward GA22. He currently doesn't have any visitors at the moment."  
"Thank you, Miss. Have a nice day."

The avian-loving pirate smiled to himself as he strolled towards the ward after he placed his glasses back on and his gifts tucked under his arm. No matter what they say, being extremely attractive does seem to have better advantages than being highly intelligent or friendly. He discovered since he was young that his good looks helped out of situations where his brains had failed.

The blonde stood in front of Ward GA22 and noticed that there weren't any guards or policemen at the entrance. Strange. Glyde knocked on the door before he entered the ward.  
"Hello there. Do I know you?" Yukihiko Ayanokoji asked as he turned his head slightly to see him. Glyde noticed that his right leg and left arm were in casts.  
"Uncle Yukihiko, don't you recognize me?" Glyde asked as he tried to disguise his voice. His attempt failed as the older man's eyes widened the moment he heard his voice.

"Glyde? What are you doing here?" the blonde man with grey streaks in his hair shouted at the younger blonde. Glyde winced as he hoped his father's shouts didn't attract attention.  
"I'm only here to see how one of our clients are doing, Mr. Ayanokoji. I'm even here to offer you get-well-soon gifts." the young man stated as he showed the gifts that was in his hands. The older blonde squinted as he stared at the gifts.  
"Since when am I your boss' business partner? You kidnapped me and your boss forced my sons to work with you to pay off the debts." the injured man growled as he clenched his uninjured hand into a fist. Glyde shuddered at the horrible memory. The twins were awful to work for and it was obvious that they knew nothing about Ruins or Digging. They also treated him as if he was their best friend, not someone that held them hostage.

"Let bygones be bygones. Besides, why isn't the Disaster Duo with you?" Glyde asked as he stared at his father. He couldn't help but notice the wrinkles that formed at his dad's eyes and mouth while there were streaks of grey in his father's blonde hair and moustache. He gave a good glare when he noticed the paunch belly that used to be a six pack. Although he looked like his mother while he had his dad's hair and intelligence, Glyde hoped he would never become old and lose his attractiveness like his dad had (although there were hints of it). Besides getting scars, that was one of Glyde's greatest fears. He'd rather die young than lose his looks.

"My sons aren't with me because they have an extremely important meeting to attend to that would help the company greatly. Besides, I told them to not worry about me." Yukihiko stated as he glared at Glyde when he noticed than the man pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down.  
"But, it's Father's Day."  
"Doesn't matter. I don't like being fussed over."  
"Why doesn't you wife come visit?"  
"She passed away a couple years ago." the older blonde stated as he shrugged. The words felt as if they punched Glyde in the gut. His mother had passes away? When he told Denise that he had sworn on his mother's grave, it didn't mean anything as his mother was still alive. Or so he had thought.  
"...What happened to her?" Glyde tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat. He felt tears form in his eyes.  
"...I don't actually know, to be honest. She just passed away in her sleep. It was a horrible time for us, especially since we still don't know where my youngest could be. If my little one is still alive, that is."

"...Happy Father's Day..." Glyde whispered as he placed the gifts on his father's lap. "...I'm not your father." the injured man stated as he reluctantly accepted the gifts that the blonde had given him and opened them. He didn't even notice the younger blonde looked almost hurt when he spoke those words.  
"Mint cologne and Turkish Delights?" Glyde's father asked as he stared at them with surprise.  
"Erm, don't you like them?"  
"That's my favourite cologne and favourite treat. How did you know?"  
"Well, it might be a lucky guess, I think." Glyde shrugged.  
"You must be pretty good with your lucky guesses when you guessed my favourite meals and drinks correctly after you had kidnapped me. I was pretty surprised you didn't try and poison me too."

The avian pirate decided to shrug his shoulders in response. How else could he respond to that? "Glyde, do you actually know my big secret?"  
"What secret?" the pirate really doesn't know what the older man is talking about.  
"My biggest secret that only Bola and Klaymoor know."  
"Which is?"  
"That I used to an Air Pirate before I had fallen in love with Gloria and decided to change my name and marry her. I had left my entire pirate life ever since. Until a couple of decades ago, an old comrade of mine had kidnapped my youngest to try and blackmail me into becoming an air pirate again. If it weren't for Bola and Klaymoor's help of saving my poor defenseless toddler child from that awful pirate, I would actually be a pirate again. Ever since my little Ga-child was safe and sound, I decided to spoil that kid rotten. I bought the kid everything they ever wanted and more as I tried to make up for working long hours and the kidnapping."

Glyde smiled to himself when he noticed that his father purposely didn't mention his youngest child's gender or real name to him. The old man might have thought that he would try and find him and use as blackmail.  
"Oh really?" Lex Loath's second in command asked in an amused tone.  
"Many people would also compliment on my child's looks, which made my little kid obsessed with attractiveness. But I had realized that what I had done wasn't right. I incorrectly taught my child that love is measured by how many gifts someone could give you. So, I decided to stop that. But, my timing was bad as that was when my sons were twenty-six I had decided to make them the CEOs of AyanoTech as I retired and gave them a few gifts to help them be independent. My youngest was only fourteen then and I had planned to make the kid a CEO when they come of age. But, my kid had run away later that night and I could never find my little tyke ever since..."

Glyde felt quite uncomfortable when he noticed that his father had started crying.  
"My poor kid thought that they're no longer loved by us! If only I could find that kid and explain everything. I'm such a horrible father! I bet they hate us so much." Yukihiko Ayanokoji bawled as he cried on Glyde's shoulder as he was ignorant of how awkward the young man was as he tried to pat him the back.  
"...I'm sure he loves you, despite everything." Glyde tried to reassure his father.

"I never said my kid was a boy." Yukihiko stated in an accused tone.  
"Just a guess. May I ask a question?"  
"Oh?"  
"Why did you make both your sons CEOs? Isn't that bad for business?"  
"It's because I knew that they wouldn't be happy that one's the CEO and not the other. Can I ask you a question, Glyde?"  
"...Yes?"  
"I've noticed that although you would stab many people you had worked with before in the back, you had never done so when it comes to Lex Loath. In fact, your loyalty and respect for him is just as strong as Mr. Light's second-in-command's loyalty and respect for him. It's almost as if you accepted him as your surrogate father. Am I right?"  
"..." Glyde's eyes widened in surprise. His father actually hit the nail on the head. No one else could understand why he was loyal to him.

Before he could answer, a nurse entered the ward.  
"My apologies, but visiting time is over." the nurse stated as she gave Glyde a quick glance.  
"Bye, Uncle Yuki. Get better soon!" Glyde quickly said as he remembered that he pretended to be his father's nephew.  
"Goodbye, Glenn. Tell your parents I say hi. Thanks for the gifts." Yukihiko smiled and gestured that they should hug each other goodbye. Embarrassed, Glyde gave his father a tight hug. Air was almost forced out of his lungs when his father returned with an even tighter hug. The blonde had forgotten how strong his father really was. After they were finished with the hug, Glyde left. He also wondered why he used his middle name.

As soon as he had left, Yukihiko Ayanokoji had a small smile on his lips.  
"Goodbye, my little tyke. Take care."

The End

Next story: Adventures of the Bright Batz 


End file.
